hate story
by thezqueen
Summary: what if clary already knew about the shadow world? how will things turn out for the shadowhunters? who will love who? "tell me, what does the famous alec lightwood do for fun?" "famous? if anything i should be asking you that, miss fairchild. or should i say morgenstern?" "get the hell away from me jace." "mmm i don't think so red." "i hate you." "i hate you too." "awww. y'all
1. secrets

**a/n at bottom**

 **i own nothing :(**

"clarissa fairchild, get your ass down here right this instant!"

clary cursed under her breath as she jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs at the dangerous tone in her mother's voice. she came around the corner and skidded to a stop face to face with her mother.

her mother stood there a mirror image of clary. the same red hair and bright green eyes. the only difference was age. her mother looked old, graying, i mean that's what happens when your ex-husband is psychopath. things like that tend to age you. a lot. clary on the other hand looked young. the way she was supposed to be. that was until you looked deep into her eyes.

those green orbs held secrets, ones that are darker than your soul. things that can corrupt you. change you. they sure changed clary.

you're probably thinking this is one screwed up family. you aren't wrong, but there is a reason. they're shadowhunters. now for you mundanes this might make you slightly confused, and by confused i mean you're mind is like, "what the hell is a shadowhunter?!?"

let's start with, welcome to the shadow world!

the world consists of faeries, vampires, werewolves, demons, warlocks, and shadowhunters. protectors of the shadow world are called shadowhunters. a mix of angel and human, they have super human abilities that help them fight the demons. they keep demons from reeking havoc on the human and shadow realms.

the morgenstern is an ancient shadowhunter family. producing generations of powerful hunters, including valentine.

valentine was bright. he showed tremendous progress at the academy. that's where he met jocelyn fairchild. they fell in love. she got pregnant. valentine had changed over the years. he had formed the circle in high school. their goal had changed and morphed into something completely different, he wanted to cure the shadow world of downworlders.

he had turned cruel. while jocelyn was sleeping with their child he injected her with angel blood. planning to experiment on their child. jocelyn found out and ran to valentine's parabatai, lucian. they plotted against valentine. he found out and ambushed lucian with werewolves, causing lucian to become one. jocelyn ran after seemingly seeing valentine die in a fire. she gave birth to clary. they moved to D.C. , creating a new life. she took the name fray, trying to disguise herself.

jocelyn fray planned on keeping clary out of the shadow world, but clary was soon training under her mother's watchful eyes.

clary was highly skilled. she took to being a shadowhunter quickly. she trained hard and it payed off. she was one of the best. even though she doesn't belong to an institute, a place where shadowhunters reside, she was well known. they called her "the shadow". no one knew her real identity besides her mother.

"what do you think?"

"of the apartment , mom?"

"well, yeah."

to be honest clary didn't know what to say. the house was amazing and provided a perfect view that she would like to sketch one day.

art was like a gene for the two women, both were extremely talented. it helped with one of clary's abilities, she could create new runes.

runes are power enhancing symbols that shadowhunters use a stele to burn into their skin. one of the runes cause them to be invisible to the human eye. this is extremely helpful, especially on missions.

clary still didn't like moving though. she missed d.c. she didn't want to be in new york. it was beautiful there and luke—lucian—was there, the local alpha. but there was an institute in new york. _what if we get caught? what if we are discovered?_ clary thought.

"the apartment is great mom. i love it."

"i'm glad," jocelyn gave a sly smile, "i have a surprise for you."

"what is it?"

"you'll love it, i promise. follow me and close your eyes."

she took clary's hand and guided her through the apartment to the surprise.

they stopped inside a dark room and clary was allowed to open her eyes. the lights flicked on and there stood the one and only alpha of new york, lucian garroway.

"happy birthday, clary."

 **new story yay...**

 **687 words. kind of decent.**

 **really boring. had to explain all that shadowhunter stuff.**

 **so yeah...**

 **my thumbs hurt from that explanation.**

 **so you better appreciate it.**

 **cool? cool.**

 **review**

 **whatever.**

 **i love you all.**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	2. club hunting

**authors note at bottom**

 **i only own the plot. not the characters**.

"oh. my. god. luke?"

clary ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"i totally forgot that since you are the alpha in new york that you would live here."

"jocelyn, are you sure you're teaching clary good enough, she seems not to bright."

clary slapped him on the head for that.

"i am smarter than you, lucian."

luke narrowed his eyes at her. clary and her mother just smirked at him.

they talked for hours. they laughed. clary opened gifts. her mother had gotten her a new set of throwing daggers, luke got her some spray paint. there was one more bag left.

"who's that from?"

"oh, dot left that for you this morning."

dot otherwise known as dorothea was a warlock. she worked for jocelyn in a small shop down stairs.

clary opened the bag and saw a simple outfit. it was a black crop top and skirt with a black leather jacket. perfect for hunting.

"oh, wow," clary breathed, "now i just have to go hunting."

"i'm assuming that i won't be able to stop you?" jocelyn said.

"no way in hell."

"well, be careful and stay hidden. okay, sweetie?"

"okay, mom" clary rolled her eyes.

"call me or luke if you run into any problems."

"will do."

"and be sure to—"

"i'll be fine mom," clary assured, "i'm a badass shadowhunter, i can take care of myself."

jocelyn's eyes narrowed but she nodded her head anyways and clary set off to get ready.

clary stood in front of the mirror. the outfit was simple, yet completely clary. it screamed badass. she loved it. she had two daggers on her, one in a thigh holster, and the other in her sleeve. she carried one other weapon, her bow and arrow. her second favorite to daggers.

you see, clary excelled at all weapons. she could handle most everything. out of all the choices she always went with daggers. they were fun to throw and clary had a knack for throwing things. she also seemed drawn to the bow. she liked to work with it, but it was like it wasn't meant for her to use, but would end up being a big part of her life, so she trained with it regardless. she now carried it wherever she goes. when she was eleven her mother had one specially made, so that it would double as a bracelet whenever not in use. press the symbol and boom you have a weapon, press it again and bam a stylish bracelet.

clary took her stele from the jacket pocket and lifted her shirt. she began to trace a rune into her skin that would hide her runes from other shadowhunters. she created this rune when she started hunting. she then covered it with her shirt, hiding the only proof of her heritage from sight.

she again started to draw with her stele, this time on the floor. the portal rune, created when she was seven. she thought of downtown new york, and stepped through the portal.

 **clary's pov**

i landed in an alley, away from sight. i quickly checked all my weapons before striding out into the light of the glowing street lamps.

i glanced up and down the street seeing if any clubs were located near by. my eyes landed on the familiar pulsing lights, my mouth curved into a smirk. demons watch out here i come.

the club was called pandemonium, emphasize the _demon_ part. the familiar scent of demons clouded my nose as i neared the entrance. downworlders were scattered in with mundanes and demons.

i spotted a particular demon and decided to observe before slaughtering it. i kept my eyes on it as i sipped my drink, watching it as it danced with oblivious mundanes. they probably saw a handsome face, a cute guy, demons were never cute. they were disgusting, their faces those out of horror movies and nightmares. they revolted me, but i've been trained not to show it.

the demon's eyes locked with someone else's across the room. i followed its gaze to see a gorgeous girl. dark hair and perfect skin. she, she was the reason envy existed. she was perfect. she had blue eyes, that seemed to entrance our demon. her dress gave her away. it was long sleeved and went to her knees. no girl wore that to a club. she was a shadowhunter. i know i should stay undiscovered, i planned to leave, but as she led the demon inside a closet, my eyes caught a pair identical to the perfect girl.

crystal blue eyes that i immediately got lost in. they belonged to another shadow hunter. someone so immensely beautiful that i couldn't look away. a blonde guy came up and tapped the shadowhunter on the shoulder motioning to go in, that it was time, and our gazes snapped apart as he turned and went into the closet.

that guy intrigued me. he was almost a mirror image of the girl, they must be siblings. his black hair fell into his eyes just the slightest bit, and i so desperately wanted to brush it back. he had a bow slung over one shoulder. that must be his weapon of choice. his bow was a deep black wood. perfectly masculine and strong, it fit him.

i walked around the back of the club found another entrance to the storage closet. i slipped my cloak on and climbed up. i stood in the raptors of the small space i watched as the shadowhunters tied the demon up, questioning it. the blonde one seemed to be leading the interview. i took out my stele and activated my hearing rune. my now strong hearing picked up their voices.

"i have information, let me live and i'll tell you," the demon hissed as the blonde stepped forward and slashed his sword across the demons face.

"jace , just kill him." the girl said, her voice exasperated.

"aw," the blonde, now known as jace whined, "i wanted to have some fun."

"isabelle, jace, let's see what this scum has to say for himself," he snapped.

oh. my. angel.

his voice was a deep tenor. a beautiful harmony. he had snapped at them, but it was still so beautiful. i breathed deeply.

i needed to get it together. i couldn't get attached to him, anyone really.

the demon seemed to try and talk, but found he had no air to speak with.

"magnus, let him speak."

my eyebrows rose, magnus bane? he was one of my favorite people, a father figure to me in my early years, good friends with my mom. he was the high warlock here. why was he working with the shadowhunters?

"valentine," the demon breathed, "he's alive. he has spoken to me. he's com—"

i cut him off by sending an arrow through his throat.

 **alec's pov**

i shook of the feeling of those green eyes that had me caught in their trance.

i told jace and izzy to let the demon talk. he did.

"valentine, he's alive. he has spoken to me. he's com—"

an arrow came from above and cut him off mid sentence. the arrow was perfectly through the middle of the neck.

"who goes there," jace boomed up to the rafters.

a slim figure jumped down. they had a deep cloak on, hiding the face of the shooter. a silver bow was in their hand as they stood, straightening from the crouch they had landed in.

magnus spoke up.

"who are you?"

"i'm hurt," it was a feminine voice, the sound like bells, "you don't recognize me, magpie?"

magnus seemed shocked, recognizing the voice behind the hood.

"biscuit?"

 **wow.**

 **that was a long one. 1292 words.**

 **yikes. sorry. kind of all over the place.**

 **but hey that describes my life right now.**

 **i wanted to go on a cruise with my friend and then bam my parents, being the assholes they are, were like...**

 **"that family's values aren't in the right place."**

 **yup that's why i can't go. so... i hate my parents.**

 **woo!**

 **anyways...**

 **i love ALL of you**

 **your loser**

 **thezqueen**


	3. the institute

**authors not at bottom**

 **i own nothing but the plot. i'm just a pitiful loser, with a weird idea**

third person pov

magnus was happy, excited, and confused. what was his biscuit doing here, in pandemonium? he knew she was in nyc, thanks to her mother and the overflowing demon population, but he hadn't expected to see her so soon.

he knew she was supposed to stay hidden, but it had been years since he had last seen her, and he couldn't help but hug her.

clary hugged him back with a strong grip, holding onto the warlock.

"magnus, why are you, a downworlder, working with the institute?" she whispered.

"that, my dear, is a story for another time," he replied, pulling back, "i'm sure you're mother will explain in due time."

clary was confused, but nodded anyways.

she looked out at the group of discombobulated shadowhunters and was once again trapped in the blue eyes that seemed to make her want to forget everything of importance and run to the owner.

clary shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

 _she couldn't think that way._

 _to love is to destroy_

 _to be loved is to be the one destroyed_

"who are you?" it was the girl who spoke.

"somebody."

isabelle rolled her eyes.

"fine, if you won't tell me then, why are you here?"

"for a reason."

"what kind of reason?"

"a good one."

isabelle growled at the hooded figure, annoyed.

"are you always this cryptic?" she asked.

"no-," the hooded figure started to say, but magnus cut her off.

"yes."

clary glared at the warlock from under her hood, but didn't push the matter any further.

the blonde studied the hooded figure, and knew that the person was decidedly female. he couldn't help but think that the way she killed that demon was beyond sexy.

he put on his smirk and held his hand out, "hey beautiful, i'm jace."

alec watched as the hooded figure snorted and ignored jace's hand.

"you haven't seen my face, for all your knowledge i could be as ugly as you," the figure the blonde boy.

isabelle saw jace's shocked face and laughed, "if i knew your name, and you weren't so damn cryptic, i would sure like to be friends with you."

alec stepped forward this time, "isabelle, that's enough. you are going to have to come to the institute with us."

clary snorted again, "i'm not going."

alec rolled his blues eyes, "you don't have a choice. you, an unknown shadowhunter and possible threat, just appeared out of nowhere and killed a demon," he spoke slowly this time, "you. don't. have. a. choice."

clary looked at magnus, silently asking if she could get out of this. the warlock shook his head no.

clary sighed, "fine, lead the way."

alec nodded and headed out the door.

clary was now walking beside isabelle in the middle of the group. alec leading with magnus and jace bringing up the rear.

clary looked at the blonde shadow hunter and saw his shocked face. clary snorted silently, _he must be shocked that someone rejected him. ha, i'm glad i could bring him down to earth,_ she thought.

clary leaned towards isabelle, whispering, "i'm guessing he doesn't get rejected often?"

the lightwood girl chuckled under her breath, "no, most girls fall at his feet. you rejecting him was like the best thing that's ever happened on a mission," she looked back at the blonde shadowhunter, "he looks like he's a lost puppy; sad, confused, and good at begging."

clary laughed quietly. izzy studied the hooded figure, finding the cloak oddly familiar.

"do i know you?"

clary shrugged, "you might know of me, people call me the shadow."

isabelle's eyes widened, "you're _the_ shadow?!?" she blurted, causing the others to look at them.

jace stared at the girl in the cloak, "wait, what? did izzy just say the you're 'the shadow'?"

clary rolled her eyes, "yeah. so what?"

"'so what?' _so what?!?_ you're really asking that question?" isabelle exclaimed.

clary shrugged, "i don't see the big deal."

alec spoke up, "the big deal is that according to the academy in idris, you're ranked number one for shadowhunters in our generation."

clary shrugged again, "okay."

isabelle threw her hands in the air due to her frustration that was directed towards the shadow herself.

"i give up," she cried, "do you ever say or do something that's direct?!?"

"yes, actually, only sometimes, no, nevermind occasionally," clary started, "yeah... no, never."

"well, ca—"

"we're here," alec interrupted his sister.

the small group stopped turning to face the supposed location of the institute. instead of a high tech building, in front of them stood a condemned, abandoned church that was barely holding itself together. windows were broken, the shutters hanging on rusty hinges, and the siding was rotten and splintered.

"this is the institue?" clary asked, "cause if so, i like it. it's creepy as fuck."

they walked towards the crooked doors.

"you haven't seen nothing yet, muffin," magnus said.

blondie pushed open one of the doors, and we all filed inside.

the inside was just as run down as the outside. the wallpaper was peeling from the walls, the floors creaked under every footfall.

alec leaned down, drawing his stele from inside his jacket pocket. he drew a ruin on the ground, the reveal ruin.

a new set of doors appeared in front of them, this time a modern black steel.

alec lightwood stepped forward, grabbing the door knob. he turned to look at the hooded girl, smirking.

he pushed open the door, a bright light emitting from the new room.

"welcome to the institute."

 **hey.**

 **i know.**

 **you're like...**

 **"where the hell have you been?"**

 **it took a loooooong time to get this chapter going. and then it took me a couple weeks to finish it. sooooooo**

 **yeah**.

 **here it is though.**

 **i hope it is satisfactory.**

 **pleaseeeeee comment.**

 **i beg you.**

 **anyways. thanks for reading.**

 **love y'all**

 **your loser,**

 **thezqueen**


	4. peace

**i own nothing. i'm a pitiful loser that had an idea.**

third person pov

shadow hunters were everywhere. it surprised clary to see so many of her people on the same room, working together. it was peaceful.

 _peaceful_.

clary's life has never been peaceful. even in those small quiet moments with her mom, both of them were tense, ready for an attack at any moment. this was different. it seemed that they were working to stop something, but not scared of attack. was their belief in their security that strong?

clary followed the lightwoods through the hustle and bustle of the room to a big table

in the back of the main area.

two women stood there, one with long black hair and hard blue eyes, another lightwood by the looks of it, and the other had their back turned to the group, making it almost impossible to identify the other woman.

but clary couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity about the unidentified person. it took her a split second to place the long red braid and tense body posture with someone she thought swore never to step foot into an institute again.

"mother, what the hell are you doing here?"

jocelyn whipped around at the sound of her daughter's voice, her mind racing for an explanation. she saw her daughter, covered in her hood, and surrounded by three decked out shadowhunters and a high warlock.

"dear, i thought you were going to be careful."

"don't change the subject, mom," clary said, frowning, "why are you here?"

"she's here to discuss our demon problem, that's why you moved here. you're going to help the institute, clary," the lightwood explained, "i am the head of this institute, maryse lightwood, along with my husband, robert. we are happy to have your assistance, clary fairchild, in this time of need."

she nodded deeply at me in thanks, and i slightly returned the gesture, grabbing my mother's hand and pulling her over to a quiet corner.

i activated a rune that made it possible for us to have a private conversation.

"mother, what the hell??"

"clary,—"

"no, what the fuck? is it true that we moved here to help?"

"yes."

"why? i thought you were done with institutes?"

"i was, but this concerns me. this many demons can only mean one thing."

"valentine," clary whispered, "i thought he was laying low."

"not anymore, he's planning something, and these demons are abundant. they need help, they need your help. sweetie, you are a badass, snarky shadowhunter, you can handle an institute."

clary looked down, frowning, "fine. might as well."

her mother grinned, "great," her face grew serious, "you're doing the right thing."

"you're lucky i'm such a great person," clary smirked.

jocelyn rolled her eyes and clary deactivated the rune.

they walked over to the lightwoods, crossing the space between them quickly. once again clary found herself looking into those blue eyes, being sucked into their depths of swirling emotion.

she snapped out of it, looking at maryse instead.

"i will help you."

"excellent, isabelle will show you to your room."

clary turned to her mother, "i thought i was staying with you, mom?"

"no, sweetie, it will be more convenient for everyone if you just stay here."

clary frowned, "fine."

izzy turned to her, "follow me."

they left the main room, heading to the left where the rooms were located.

"are you going to wear that hood the entire time?"

clary shrugged, "no."

"then why haven't you taken it off yet?"

"didn't feel like it."

"yeah, whatever."

isabelle opened a wooden door on the left side of the hall.

clary walked in the room, it was beautiful.

the dark colors of the bed and floor went with the light lavender walls. a gray bedspread was matched with fluffed pillows and a lavender throw blanket.

"so, alec is in the room to your left, and i'm on the right. jace is down the hall. if you need anything let us know."

she got out the door before she turned, "training starts at six a.m."

she winked and was gone.

———————

 **hey, it's been a bit**

 **so first off, i'm sorry for not updating**

 **it's kind of a short chappie and it's absolute rubbish, so sorry for that as well.**

 **so yeah.**

 **i have a question for you**

 **what's your favourite childhood show?**

 **i definitely have to go with scooby doo**

 **it's a classic**

 **that's all,**

 **ily**

 **your loser,**

 **;)**

 **thezqueen**


End file.
